warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Update 12
Updates are occasional patches and add-ons or removal of information and/or features of a game. The following updates are for Warframe Version 12. *Carrier: 10m *DethCube: 30m *Djinn: 60m *Wyrm: 30m *Shade: 30m (Unranked attack precepts will have half the range listed above). Helios is special at does not increase with rank (it is always 10m) however ranking up the Targeting Receptor precept increase the number of active glaives it can manage. *Added a HUD damage counter and countdown timer to Nyx's Absorb ability. *Improved Void performance related to Laser traps. *Various performance improvements with objects in levels. |fixes = *Fixed projectiles passing through Nyx's Absorb ability. *Fixed the damage type on the Deconstructor (Helios) Sentinel weapon so as to allow Melee mods to properly affect its stats *Fixed some visible environment clipping in the Grineer Galleon tileset. *Fixed a potential crash related to the usage of Nova's Wormhole ability. *Fixed an issue with the Stalker's health not properly scaling to player level. Prior to this, Stalker had perpetual 450 health due to a bug. He will now scale properly; beware Tenno. *Fixed users being unable to properly join certain chat channels. *Fixed various crashes. }} TERMINOLOGY: *Raw Mod: an unranked mod that stacks with other unranked mods *Cooked Mod: a mod that does not stack with unranked mods WHAT HAPPENS WHEN WE ROLLBACK A TRANSACTION: *Selling: credits are removed, raw and cooked mods are returned to you *Fusion: credits are refunded, raw and cooked mods are returned to you. Upgrade level is reverted. *Transmutation: credits are refunded, raw mods returned. *Trading: credits are refunded, platinum reverted, keys reverted, raw and cooked mods reverted. (i.e. if you gave away mods, you get them back. If you received mods, you lose them). Your trading partner is unaffected. CONDITIONS FOR TRIGGERING A ROLLBACK: #if you acquired credits by selling raw mods you did not actually have, sale is rolled back. #if you consumed raw mods you did not have in order to create a new cooked mod via fusion, the cooked mod is marked "illegally acquired". Fusion is rolled back. #if you traded away raw mods you did not have, any cooked mods received in the trade are marked as "illegally acquired". Trade is rolled back. #if you acquired credits by selling cooked mods that were marked "illegally acquired", sale is rolled back. #if you consumed raw mods you did not have as part of a transmutation, transmutation is rolled back. #if you traded away a cooked mod marked "illegally acquired", any cooked mods received in the trade are also marked as illegally acquired. Trade is rolled back. #if you consumed raw mods you did not have to perform fusion to increase the level of a cooked mod, the cooked mod is marked "illegally upgraded". Fusion is rolled back. #if you consumed a cooked mod marked as illegally acquired to perform fusion on a cooked mod, the mod is marked as illegally upgraded. Fusion is rolled back. #if you performed fusion to increase the level of a cooked mod marked as "illegally upgraded" or "illegally acquired", fusion is rolled back. #if you consumed a cooked mod marked as illegally acquired to create a new cooked mod, the mod is marked as illegally acquired. Fusion is rolled back. In the case that you've already spent your ill-gotten platinum or credits, we are setting you to zero credits or platinum (instead of letting you go negative). |changes = *Reverted all holster changes back to original positions prior to Update 12 until we can better execute on the intended changes. *Changed the description on the polarization screen to be more clear about how polarization works. *Now giving XP for capturing, neutralizing and dominating in Interception *HUD changes: **Added HUD/UI tab to Settings menu. **Added a "Show Ability Dots" option to Settings. **Fixed issues with HUD elements and scaling (reload timer, sniper reticules). **Survival objective markers now have a new icon. **Interception game mode has colourized icons on minimap depending on faction possession. |fixes = *Fixed nightmare-mode rewards on Interception Missions. *Fixed Ranked Mods not being tradeable . *Fixed a situation where it was possible for a Nekros-Summoned-Ally to squad up with enemy ai and take points in Interception. *Fixed Nova’s Wormhole having infinite range. It was in the 5000 meter range due to a bug, and is not again 50 m by default but can be upgraded with range mods still. *Fixed Heavy Impact effect only playing once. *Fixed Banshee’s Sonar not showing enemies on clients. *Fixed issue where keys were not being used in inventories if host leaves or election occurs. *Fixed Vauban’s Tesla’s not being destroyed in between Conclave matches. *Fixed accepting a trade while on a contribution screen causing screen overlapping. *Fixed subtle tint colour mismatch with Ember Prime. *Fixed issue where dying and reviving at a certain time would cause the Harvester to ignore you. |localizations = }} __noeditsection__